godzhellfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzhell Wall of Infamy
This is a brand new wall, started by The Pacific, to forever immortalize (and demonize) those players who have proven themselves over time to be severely detrimental to the Godzhell community. These are players who, without a doubt, Godzhell would've been much better off without. Only the most hated players make the cut. Stop Leaking 00:13, November 11, 2011 (UTC) The Pacific Here lie our beloved, forever inscribed; forever hated: (in no particular order) 1) King Troll Jjlcoolj2000 is a special player. The wall was created solely in his honor. A notorious troll, he has 4 (currently, probably rising) players on his account, constantly trolling the good patrons of Godzhell. Jj was around 16 years old at the time of his trolling, and it is believed that he did so only to escape his painful reality and supposed issues within his family. His brother, Codeman100, is a very kind person. Known for cracking very ineffective, unfunny jokes for hours at a time, followed by an excessive amount of laughing, Jj is somebody that truly was: a "troll." 2) Mod Bagel (A.K.A Kinky Has It, Perfect Nips) Bagel is a very good person and a very good friend of mine. Standing at 5"2, 115 lbs, he's a big thing in a small package. Notorious hacker, he's taken many accounts from people through keylogging, etc. (Some of Nika Llol 90's accounts, etc.) All hacking aside, he also caused one of the most notorious leaks in my entire Godzhell expierence. A long time ago, Broster and I together had Full Pirate, White Armor Gloves, and the Adamant Plate. At the time, these were all one of a kind extincts. A girl named Ags Beastz came back to Godzhell with new extincts: Black (W) Legs, Dragon Defender, and Black Armor Gloves. Thinking that Bagel was the only one who had these, we traded our extincts (except our Pirate Boots) for his new ones. None of them were one of a kind now. The item Ags Beastz brought back had leaked to other people as well. Along with this, Bagel, since he hated Broster, leaked all of the extincts from Ags Beastz along with Broster and my extincts. This resuled in a huge leak. This is why today, Pirate leggings, Adamant plates, Dragon defenders, Black (W) legs, Black gloves, White gloves, etc. are all very leaked. Bagel did this. He deserves very much to be on this wall. 3) Demon... Demon, hes always been notorious for trolling people. He does all he can to get ahead and will result to unorthodox methods. I.E. Scamming and posing as someone to gain a benefit. He has 2 other friends who help him but they have seemed to die down and keep to themselves. This person should not be trusted with trades. Demon is very selective with who he becomes friends with. If you are not friends with him he hates you automatically, there is no winning with him 4) Arean ''Arean is the self-proclaimed "Brother" of demon, and a major thorn in the Godzhell community's side. He harasses players that go against him in any way, and is known for scamming people out of their items and accounts. He got where he is by lying and scamming almost everybody in the community. Although, most of his enemies know him for his annoying and game-ruining teleothering. He would get lordfire and some of his other friends to spam the "teleother" spell on anyone who they didn't like. But he wasn't all bad, he sometimes showed kindness to people that he liked. For that, m''ay he find peace, wherever he may end up after he gets over Godzhell.